Cry Little Sister
by ImaginaryMoonlight
Summary: AU. Despite the fact that she is his sister, Jonathan wants Clary. And he won't let anything stop him. How will Clary deal with her brother's obsession with her? *Incest* *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

Clary sat on her bed, sketching away. Her mind was in a faraway land as pencil touched paper. She usually zoned out while drawing, allowing her mind to wonder as she created life like works of art out of thin air. Her older brother, Jonathan, said that art was a waste of time, but nothing made Clary happier than being sat in her room with a pencil and a lot of paper.

A knock at the door abruptly pulled Clary away from her zoned out state. She quickly shut her sketchbook, she didn't like anyone to see her drawings until she had finished them.

"Come in!" Clary called. The door opened to reveal her mother, Jocelyn.

"It's almost 9, Clary. Time to take a shower and then bed. I'll make a hot chocolate for you while you're in the shower." Jocelyn said.

"Okay, Mom, thanks." Clary said, before getting off of her bed and walking to the bathroom. Jocelyn walked back downstairs.

Clary shut the door, and then locked it. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wouldn't consider herself as pretty, but she definently wouldn't say she was ugly. Her red hair was in soft voluminous waves hung down her shoulders, and her porcelain skin was miracously untainted from acne, but freckles scattered her cheeks. Her bright green eyes were her best features though. Completely different to Jonathan's pitch black orbs.

Turning on the shower, Clary began to undress. She pulled of her blue tank top, and then stripped off her jeans. But just before she started to unhook her bra, the door opened, revealing Jonathan. She must not have closed the lock all the way. Jonathan stood there, just staring, despite the fact his little sister was half naked in the middle of the room. He looked slightly shocked to have walked in on her, despite the fact that he probably heard the shower running before he walked in.

"Jonathan, do you mind?" Clary asked in an annoyed tone. He was still standing there!

"Sorry, I was just- just trying to find something, I'll um-"Jonathan stammered, before hastily shutting the door again. Clary sighed. He could be weird sometimes. She made sure the door was actually locked this time before stripping off her underwear and stepping into the shower, letting the hot water run over her. But Clary couldn't get Jonathan's face out of her head when he saw her in nothing but her underwear. She could almost say his expression was..._lust_.

* * *

Jonathan sat on his bed, listening to the sound of the shower. He couldn't get that image out of his head. His little sister stood there in her lacy underwear, her fiery red hair cascading down her shoulders. _She was so beautiful_. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this kind of stuff about his sister, but he didn't really care. He wondered what it would be like to have her. Jonathan groaned as he felt his blood run southwards.

Jonathan slammed his bedroom door shut before undoing his trousers and pulling out his cock. He began stroking it lightly at first, but once he got a rhythm going, he got faster. Images of Clary appeared in his mind. In her underwear, in nothing at all, in his bed, _inside her_. Jonathan moaned at the last image, he could hear her moans so clearly as if she was laying underneath him now, letting him take her. He climaxed, shooting hot cum out. How he wished he could shoot his load into Clary.

She was his sister. She was _his_.

* * *

As Clary lay down in her bed, her mind kept replaying Jonathan's reaction in her head. Many times she had tried to write it down to just the shock and embarrasment of seeing his little sister with barely any clothes on, but she couldn't ignore the way his eyes pierced, as if he were mentally undressing her. Clary shuddered, bundling herself down further under the covers. Just as she was about to start drifting off, she heard the floorboards creak outside her room. The door opened.

Jonathan walked in, wearing only pajama trousers. His white hair covered his eyes, making him look mysterious. He sat down on the edge of her bed, not saying a word. Clary thought he wanted to apologize for earlier, but couldn't find the right words. She moved upwards from out of the covers, leaning against the headboard.

"Jonathan?"Clary whispered, not wanting to break the silence completly. Jonathan looked up then, his dark eyes meeting her bright ones. His hand moved to her face, moving away a strand of her hair. Clary smiled slightly, she liked it when Jonathan was like this, kind and caring. But her smile quickly vanished as the same hand Jonathan had used came down to cover her mouth as he climbed up onto her bed and straddle her hips.

Clary was panicking now, not sure what was going on, why Jonathan was acting like this. The hand that Jonathan was not using to cover Clary's mouth quickly gathered both of Clary's hand and held them to the wall. He leaned in close to her, burying his face in her hair, inhaling it's scent. Clary struggled fiercly, not liking the situation she was in. Noticing her struggle, Jonathan's head shot up, inches away from her face.

"Don't bother. It's useless." Jonathan whispered menacingly, before moving his hand away from Clary's mouth, and placing his lips there instead. His mouth moved desperate against hers, trying to get her to open it up. Clary could do nothing but stare in shock, completely frozen. _Her own brother was kissing her_. This was not right, but Clary could do nothing to stop him. He was completely immersed in his task, feeling great pleasure from this sick act.

After a while, his lips hesitantly left hers. The lust in his eyes was so strong, Clary felt sick. He smiled at her in a sick way before moving to whisper in her ear.

"If you tell Mom or Dad about this, I will make you suffer. Understand, little sister?"

Clary shivered with pure fear. Not only was her brother commiting incestuous acts on her, but he was threating her too. Fearing what Jonathan might do to her, she slowly nodded. She could feel Jonathan smile against her neck.

"Good." He said, before letting go of her hands and getting up off the bed. He opened up the door, looking back at Clary one last time. "Sweet dreams, little sister." He said, before shutting her door, leaving her alone and afraid.

Clary had never been so scared in her life. The thought that her brother felt this way about her chilled her to the bone. Seeing that there was nothing to do, Clary let the tears stream down her face, and buried herself underneath the blankets. Why was he doing this to her?


	2. Chapter 2

The blaring of the alarm woke Clary up abruptly from her dreamless sleep. Light poured through into her room, disturbing the darkness. Stretching herself awake, Clary momentarily forgot the events that transpired last night. But as quickly as she had woken up, the memories quickly came flooding back.

Jonathan coming into her room, staring at her, climbing on top of her, _kissing her_. And to top it all of, he threatened her to keep quiet!

Clary felt sick. Why was her own brother doing this to her? He had never been like this before, never given any signs that he felt like this. It was wrong, it was disgusting, it was incest. She couldn't tell anyone, it was embarassing that she was letting this happen. She was tougher than this. Sighing, Clary lifted the covers off of her and stood up. Opening her door, she heard the shower running. Jonathan's door was shut, so it wasn't him. It was probably her Mom or her Dad. They were the CEO's of a huge company called The Circle, so they were frequently busied with work. They went away on business meetings quite a lot, Clary usually didn't mind, but since Jonathan's revalation last night, she feared the thought of being alone with him.

Down in the kitchen, Clary was buttering herself some toast, hoping she didn't run into Jonathan before she left for school. But considering they lived under the same roof, and they usually walked to school together, that hope was fading fast. She couldn't just drastically change her behaviour toward Jonathan, because then Valentine and Jocelyn would become suspicious. How could so much change in the course of one night?

Deciding her toast was buttered enough, Clary turned around to put it back in the fridge. But standing in the entrance, somehow without making any noise, was Jonathan. Clary gasped and dropped the butter tub. Slowly, Jonathan started advancing towards Clary, making every footstep deliberate. Clary backed away from her brother until she felt the back of the counter. Closing the gap between them, Jonathan leant in close to Clary, hands either side of her, his face inches from hers. She could feel her heart thumping away in her chest, sweat dripping from her head. Jonathan's onyx black eyes were staring straight into her own eyes, before they began eagerly wandering down her body. Clary wanted to throw up.

"Have a good sleep, Clarissa?" Jonathan asked, smirking. His eyes were back to hers now, but his eyelids were slitted in lust. His breathing was shallow, whereas Clary's was erratic.

"Get away from me, Jonathan. I mean it."Clary snarled, not wanting to be the scared little girl she was last night. But Jonathan's smile only grew wider.

"Oh, Clary, that's no way to talk to your big brother like that. You don't want me to get angry, do you?" Jonathan replied, his voice like silk, yet Clary could easily sense a dangerous undertone to it. Not wanting to occur his wrath, she nodded.

"Good girl."Jonathan sneered, grabbing one of Clary's pieces of toast, biting into it savagely. He lifted himself away from Clary and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Clary leaning on the counter. Feeling like she couldn't even stomach one piece of toast, Clary ran back upstairs to get changed. Not looking where she was going, Clary slammed into the chest of her father, Valentine. He looked basically like an older version of Jonathan, same snow white locks and the same dark eyes. It was eerie how much they looked alike, yet Clary looked identical to her mother. Valentine looked down at his daughter.

"Careful Clary, you could hurt yourself rushing around like that!"Valentine warned, but his eyes held no harshness. He was dressed in his business suit, looking as smart as he always did.

"Sorry Dad! I was just um, gonna get ready for school!" Clary answered, smiling up at her father. Valentine smiled back.

"Well, go on then. Have a good day at school."He replied, kissing the top of Clary's head, before letting her go past. After heading up a couple of steps, Valentine called out to her.

"Oh, Clary, I forgot to say. Your mother and I have to attend a meeting tonight, so we won't be back until at least 10. Your dinner is in the fridge." He said, before heading down the stairs.

Clary paled at the thought of being left alone with her deluded, insane, perverted brother for seven hours. A lot could happen in that time, and Clary didn't want it to. Kissing was one thing, what if he actually tried to...

The thought sent a chill down Clary's spine. He wouldn't go that far, would he?

* * *

"Bye Clary! Bye Jonathan! We'll see you tonight!"Jocelyn called out, waving her children off. Clary waved back, Jonathan gave a nod. Leaving home usually felt like such a big pain to Clary, the walk, the tedious classes, the irritating people, and then the walk home. But now, Clary saw leaving the house as a sense of freedom, escaping from the cage that kept her close to Jonathan. Clary snuck a look at Jonathan to see what he was doing, only to find he was staring straight back at her. She quickly averted her gaze, but not in time to miss the smirk he gave her.

"I suppose you want an explanation for last night?"Jonathan asked, picking at his nails as if they were having a casual conversation about the weather, not why he passionately kissed his sister last night. Clary looked at him with shock.

"Oh no, Jonathan. I definently don't want a reasonable explanation as to why you kissed me last night! And then threatened me to keep quiet, and then harrased me this morning in the kitchen! _What the fuck is wrong with you?!_" Clary yelled, seeing as there was no one around to hear them. Jonathan barely blinked.

"Clary, isn't it obvious why I did what I did? I want you. You are mine. No matter what you do or say, you will always belong to me. There is no escape. And the sooner you accept that, the easier this will all be on you." Jonathan responded with a husky voice, keeping as close to Clary as he could.

_This was not happening._


	3. Chapter 3

School went by quickly for Clary. The same boring lessons, but she got to hang around with Izzy, Alec and Magnus, Alec's boyfriend. Izzy kept going on and on about this new kid that was arriving on Monday, he was supposed to be transferring from London. While it would be nice to see a fresh face around school, Clary was more concerned about what Jonathan had said to her this morning.

_'I want you. You are mine. No matter what you do or say, you will always belong to me.'_

What was going on in that sick twisted head of his? Clary was dreading being in the house alone with him. Izzy had kickboxing, Alec and Magnus were going to the cinema, and all her other friends were busy, meaning she had to go home and be alone with her brother for seven hours.

Walking straight past the sign she usually waited at for Jonathan, Clary ignored the usual routine of waiting for her brother so they could walk home together. No way was she being anywhere near him now. A thick hand encased Clary's small wrist in an iron grip, yanking her back into a strong chest. Clary looked up to see who had grabbed her. Jonathan.

"And where do you think you're going, little sister?" Jonathan smiled down at her.

Clary scowled." Home, where do you think?" She struggled to break free from Jonathan.

"What a coincidence! So am I! Shall we walk back together?"Jonathan asked, with no intention of giving Clary an option. Pulling at her arm, he walked them out of the school gates. A sick feeling of dread crawled through Clary, would she get through this afternoon?

She could only hope.

* * *

Once they reached the front door of the house, Jonathan pulled out his keys. Once that door was opened, and they were both inside, it was the point of no return. She could make a run for it. Just head off somewhere and hide for seven hours. Or she could lock herself in her bedroom and barricade the door, but something told her Jonathan wasn't planning on letting her out of his sight anytime soon. Jonathan inserted the key into the lock and hurridely opened the door. Pulling Clary inside, he quickly locked the door back up. Before Clary could even think about running, Jonathan wrapped his hands around her arms and flung her onto the sofa. She began crawling backwards frantically, trying to get away, but Jonathan grabbed her ankles and pulled her back. Climbing on top of her, he pinned her hands by the side of her head and leant in close. Tears of frustration and fear escaped from Clary's eyes.

"Well, Clarissa, we've got at least seven hours until Mom and Dad get back. What could we do to fill that time gap?"Jonathan said, eyeing her suggestively.

"Please, Jonathan, please don't do anything to me! You're my brother, it's wrong!"Clary begged, holding back sobs. Jonathan merely shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, Clary. You really think I care? If I want something, I get it. And I want _you_."

With that, he began to pull down Clary's tights, revealing her smooth silky legs. Using the freedom of her hands, Clary began to push at Jonathan, trying to get him off of her. A sharp pain across Clary's cheek froze her immediately. He had slapped her. Never before in her life had he raised a hand to her, even when they were kids. He had always protected her, always cared for her. But now, he was violating her and hitting her. What had changed?

Jonathan's hands went to Clary's face, stroking her lovingly. His mood could change so quickly. Clary stared in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Clary. I would never want to hurt you. I love you so much."Jonathan said, his voice taking on the comforting tone she always loved to hear. Maybe now he had gotten rid of this sick incestuous desire for her. But her walls came crumbling down as he said his next sentance. "Now shut up." His hands quickly went back to her tights, tearing them off of her and flinging them to the ground. As soon as her tights were gone, Jonathan got to work on removing her skirt, lifting her knees up to slide it off. No matter how much Clary struggled, nothing got Jonathan off his task of removing her clothes. After the bottom half of her clothes were gone, exepting her underwear, he made a start on her top half. Placing his knees on her arms, he started to unbutton her blouse. Peeling it off of her, his face lit up in a dark glee when he looked down at his little sister in nothing but her lacy black underwear. Clary's cheeks were enflamed with embarassment, her emerald green eyes wide with fear and tears streaming down her face.

"You're so beautiful Clary."Jonathan whispered, his voice riddled with lust. His tounge darted out, trailing up and down her cleavage, keeping his hands on her wrists. Clary tried bucking her hips to get him off of her, but froze when she felt how hard her brother was. He looked up at her, a wide grin on his smug face. He was getting so much pleasure from this, Clary could feel bile rising up her throat.

"You're gonna enjoy this, I promise." Jonathan said, still smiling. Grasping both of Clary's wrists in one of his hands, he used the other hand to slowly pull down her underwear. Clary began screaming now, begging him not to do whatever he was going to do next. Ignoring her desperate pleas, Jonathan pulled her panties down off her ankles. He sighed in bliss when he saw what had been hidden from him for so long. He trailed one of his long fingers up the inside of her thigh, stopping just before he reached her pussy. He looked up at Clary through his lashes, watching her intently.

"I'm gonna make you feel things you have never felt before, Clary. I'm going to make you scream my name, you will want only me to give you this pleasure. No other man is allowed to touch you, only me. Do you understand?" Jonathan said malicously.

Clary didn't want her brother to do anything to her, this was incest. She knew all about sex, she knew the pleasure you could get from it. But she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved, when she consented, not her sadistic brother who was doing these things to her against her will. But Clary knew how dangerous her brother was, so she slowly nodded, knowing full well she was giving her brother permission to violate her, but she didn't want to know what would happen if she disagreed with him.

Jonathan smiled at her, a real genuine smile. His finger continued its path upwards. Reaching her clit, he began to circle it, slowly at first, but building up pressure with each movement. Despite how sick this was, Clary could feel her body reacting to Jonathan's touch, each movement stimulating something inside her. She bit down on her lip to stop any moans of pleasure from slipping out. But as Jonathan leant down close, his tounge flicked out to lick her clit, and a cry of pleasure burst out from Clary. Embarassed beyond belief, Clary closed her eyes, to hide herself from Jonathan. Seeing how she reacted to this, Jonathan sped up his movements, his tounge and finger working in unison to give his little sister the pleasure only he could bring her.

Clary let out a shrill cry, her back arching as an earth shattering orgasm tore through her, sending a wonderful feeling of pleasure throughout her body. Her chest was heaving, and as she came down from her high, she realized what had just happened. Her brother had given her her first orgasm. She began to cry again, disgusted with herself. Jonathan looked so pleased with himself, leaning over her and smiling. The hand that had been holding her wrists moved up to stroke Clary's cheek.

"You understand now, little sister? You are _mine_."


	4. Chapter 4

Clary was still lead on the sofa, even after Jonathan had left her lying there after what he did to her. She knew she should probably get up and run to her room, but something told her that Jonathan would get even more sick ideas about her in the bedroom. Wiping away the last remaining tear stains, she pulled up her tights and her skirt and sat up straight on the sofa. She felt absolutely disgusting, like bugs were crawling up and down her flesh. Her own brother had violated her, touched her in a place that brother's shouldn't touch their sisters in, and given her a euphoric sense of pleasure that she certainly didn't want. After he had finished, Jonathan had claimed that this sick act made her his property, that she was his. They had been together all this time, and not once had Jonathan ever done anything like this before. Why all of a sudden was he doing this to her? Questions swam around Clary's head like fish in the ocean.

"Are you just going to sit there all day, Clarissa?" Clary looked up to see Jonathan standing in the doorway, his gaze one of questioning. She glared at him with all the hatred she could summon.

"Don't look at me like that, darling. After all, I did just give you the most wonderful feeling you will ever experience, I think that's enough to earn me a smile." Jonathan continued, smirking at the last part. Clary stood up from the sofa, walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. His face jerked to the side, and when he turned it back, he fixed Clary with a dark stare and lunged for her, sending her flying into the floor. She grunted in pain as Jonathan fell on top of her. Pinning both her hands above her head, Jonathan leaned in close to Clary, his expression furious.

"Never, _ever, _raise your hand to me again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Jonathan yelled, his rage growing. After the way he made her feel, the wonderful joy she should've felt from his touch, all she showed him was anger.

"YOU HYPOCRITE! I CAN'T HIT YOU, YET YOU CAN VIOLATE ME?! YOU'RE MY BROTHER! BROTHER'S DON'T TOUCH SISTERS THE WAY YOU TOUCHED ME! SO BEFORE YOU MAKE ANY COMMENT ABOUT ME HITTING YOU, KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Clary screamed, her body trembling with both rage and fear. Adding to her sentence, she raised her head back and spat at him. Somehow, Jonathan's calm demeanour had returned after he had yelled at her, not breaking even when she had spat at him. He simply removed one of his hands that were holding hers, using the other one to keep them both secure, wiped the spit from his face... and put it in his mouth. Clary almost gagged at the sight of it.

"You taste so sweet, Clary." He remarked, before leaning down to lock their lips together. Clary's eyes widened as she thrashed her head around to avoid him, but he used his free hand to hold her head secure as he tried to slip into her mouth. Seeing that she wasn't going to give him entrance, he slid his hand underneath her shirt to grasp hold of her breast, causing Clary to gasp and Jonathan slipped his tongue in her mouth, tasting her, and savouring every moment.

'_This is so wrong!' _Clary thought as her brother attacked her tongue in a passionate, yet insanely disgusting dance. _'He's my brother, he shouldn't be doing this to me!' _

Jonathan hesitantly drew away from the kiss, like he never wanted it to end. He looked down at Clary's frightened, enraged and confused face, and smiled.

"I'm think I'm ready for another _taster _session, but I think this time we should do it where we're both a bit more comfortable, don't you?" Jonathan said, then winked at her. Clary's heartbeat sped up erratically as she realized that what Jonathan had done to her on the sofa would be repeating herself... in his bedroom.

As Jonathan let go of her wrists to stand up, Clary's right hand clenched into a fist, and with all her might, she punched him straight in the face. The pain in her knuckles was unbearable when they drew back from his face, but all she could focus on was escaping from Jonathan. The punch had obviously affected Jonathan, as he cluched his face in pain and rolled off of Clary. With speed she didn't even know she had, Clary stood up and ran out of the lounge and to the stairs. When she reached the halfway point, she could hear Jonathan's footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. Fearing what he would do to her now, she increased her speed, desperate to escape. As she reached the landing, she saw that her bedroom door was open, meaning she wouldn't have to fumble around with the doorknob. But as soon as her hand wrapped around the handle, a hand tangled itself in her fiery locks and yanked her backwards. Screaming in frustration, she clawed at the hand that held her captive, before a second hand whipped round and bashed her across the head, striking her dizzy for a few moments. She could feel strong muscular arms pick her up and carry her through a doorway. _Jonathan's bedroom_.

She flopped down on his bed, her head pounding like a drum. She knew she should be running, but she could barely move her legs, he had struck her so hard. Jonathan climed on top of her and straddled her hips, moving his face close to hers and inhaling her scent, almost as if she were his own personal drug.

"Ah Clary. Don't worry, little sis, I'll make you feel good." Jonathan said in a husky voice, his tone practically dripping with lust, before removing her tights, skirt and pants to repeat the same act he had performed downstairs. Not sex, but just as twisted.

He did it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

He wouldn't stop.

And each time, her body betrayed her.

_She was his toy._

_She was his possession._

_She was his._


	5. Author's Note!

Update

Hey guys! I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has followed or favourited this story for being so patient! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, a lot of stuff has been going on. I've just recently being diagnosed with severe anger issues, so I'm seeing a councillor to sort that out, and I've been under a lot of stress recently due to upcoming exams! I will definitely try to update soon, as I know what I want to happen in this story, I just haven't gotten round to writing it down. I will also be updatin my other story, Valentine's Beloved, and I may be writing a Peter Pan fanfic as well! Would any of you read it? Once again, thank you so much for your patience, your support and your commitment to my story!xx

-ImaginaryMoonlight


End file.
